lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mul-tec-rnb/Sonic Heroes™ Review (Playstation Store)
Sonic Heroes - Playstation Store ~ Review '''Game Published by SonicTeam/SEGA. '''Sonic Heroes was a game released in the year 2003. It introcuded a "Team Work" gimic and the revival of Metal Sonic. The game itself never really received positive praise due to it's game pyhsics in general. The game has been ported to the Playstation Store on Playstation Network (well, SEN as we're suppose to call it) although with no added bonus features nor a HD make-over. So, this leads us to the Sonic Heroes Review, is the game still living up to it's failure that it was proclaimed to be? Here is my view of the situation, read on to find out. Gameplay Sonic Heroes introduces a new gameplay aspect called the "Team Work" gimic. The game lets you take control of three characters per story. Switching between the character types in order to complete a certain task that only one type can conquer will become a nuisance eventually. Speed being the fast type, Fly Type allowing flight and Power giving the capibilities to use strength. Controls can be incredibly stiff, when moving with the left analog stick your character will move at an unnecessary pace and in an incorrect direction, this adds unpercise control to your chosen character and is a disadvantage in some cases. Level design's layout ruins another part of the gameplay due to the stiff controls. The 3D Gameplay camera can get frustrating and incredibly annoying to rotate, this is another failure to the game engine. Replay-ability however makes up for this, collecting Chaos Emeralds and High Ranks as well as Emblems will keep you coming back to fully 100% completion on the game. Although these come at consequences, trust me! Collecting Chaos Emeralds always brought great satisfaction to the player and the special stages that required you to complete in order to receive them weren't difficult to the point where it got frustrated in the Classic series though however in this case, this game just ignores what was such an achievement in a replay ability aspect from the previous titles. Trying to complete a Special Stage will take multiple attempts and remember those stiff controls, OOH they'll show their true failures in this stage. What is also awful about this, is the way of gaining access to a Special Stage, you are asigned to collect a Key hidden throughout the second act of a stage without taking damage and TRUST ME, I'd collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds with one story then complete the other stories to enjoy the rest of the game without hassle. Emblems are rewarded after completing Time Trials or Acts and High Ranks however are quite difficult to earn, take one hit with your collection of rings and you'll want to restart the entire level all over again. With that said, I've crtizised the game's faults and negatives but there is that odd positive. Such as, the selection of moves, I like the new set of moves provided but there's not enough. CGI Cutscenes are also a nice addition and back in the PS2 era this was quite impressive but meerly that much in this current generation. I like the feature of every story getting the same stages as well as difficulty improvements, difficulties and as well as different character models. Audio The SoundTrack included in this game is set with a Rock theme and suits the theme of every stage throughout the entire title. I've never had a moment to the point where I say there's an uneven balance between the comparison of two tracks nor does 1 Track stand out more than another or seperate track included within the game. And SEGA and the guys at Sonic Team made the right decision by adding a soundtrack room/option within the game's menu, selecting tracks after beating the game gives you wonder on what great themes it had, ignoring the fact on how awful some apects of the game actually were. But in audio terms it just gets ruined by one vital part in a video-game. VOICE ACTING! I hate the voice acting in this game! It's just the worst thst I've ever heard in a video-game. Don't get me wrong that Sonic and Shadow have good voice actors it's just, every other voice actor included just doesn't put on a great performance when it comes to voice acting and also it's the only time Tails has received a male's voice but beilieve me, it's nothing amazing. Visuals The game doesn't look incredibly amazing and is sort of a let down, considering the Dreamcast's graphics were less powerful than the Playstation 2's graphical capibilities. After such outstanding visuals in the Adventure series how could SEGA ignore the fact that they've made a totally different level design impression. With that said they're imginative but yet I'm still disappointed for seeing nothing incredible. Although soom zones stand out more than others, always an upside. Character models, they aren't my favourite as they don't seem fully complete and polished. I wish more detail could've been put towards the character models as they're are 12 characters to play around with this time around. With that said as mentioned before I do like the CG Cutscenes included for what the Playstation 2 was to the current Generation consoles. Presentation Sonic Heroes offers a nice Hub (a menu more so) to navigate through the contents. Every thing is neatly layed out and is perfect to control. Not really a topic to deal with but it's always nice to have a fully working menu. Also, as I've talked about, I'm glad to see that an in-game SoundTrack was included in the game and it's really impressive to see those nice tunes from the game once completing that particular act. Conclusion It's the end of our LONG review and in conclusion I'm not that satisfied with the game. With no great visuals to view at, gameplay sort of broken and more pyhsics that could've been enhanced it brings my appeal down. Although as music and replay-ability entertains me to go back and collect all the Hidden Unlockables I'm always wanting something better to deal with when performing this. In the end, I've to be fair with the game, as much as it seems incomplete, it's still enjoyable to pick up and play. For a high price retailing on the Playstation Store it's a let-down but it you have the cash and your an ultimate Sonic Fan or a Heroes fan as well as wanting to try the game out because you never managed to purchase it during your childhood, it might be okay for you to buy this title. Try to think of it as "A Playstation 2 Classic". It's still unforgetable and trust me, I've said all the negatives but actually there's a lot more to talk about within positive aspects, so, why not give it a try yourself and you'll understand. Summary Category:Blog posts